


Lex

by disappointingcroissant



Series: Hugs [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Character Study, Hugs, Short One Shot, Short Story, but it's also about good memories, i swore i would never write anything sad, idk what yall done to me, so there's that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 19:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disappointingcroissant/pseuds/disappointingcroissant
Summary: Character study of Lena and her relationship with Lex.





	Lex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drfitzmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drfitzmonster/gifts).



> I'm really really sorry drfitzmonster; I started this thinking I was writing something happy...

Hugs

It’s not that she didn’t like hugs. She was just unfamiliar with them.

A hand on the shoulder was as much contact as she received as a child. Even Lex, the brother she adored growing up, only started hugging her later in life. 

It was during those light and carefree years they experienced as teens. They were privileged white kids without any real responsibility who were starting to roll their eyes at their parents expectations; choosing instead to forge their own paths. 

It wasn’t something they talked about and agreed upon. Rather, they knew in their bones that they were sharing an experience unique only to them. Being privileged didn’t mean they avoided trauma and shared battle scars often bind people. 

That bond grew when Lex started driving Lena to school. In those days they perfected the art of silent communication. A shared look between them could say more than words ever could. Lillian's rampage became a huff and an eyebrow raised the next morning. Asking if the other needed to talk about it became a furrowed brow with a little tick to the side. And, when times got really tough heads rested on shoulders, arms were squeezed. 

The hugs started as a night ritual. A _“Congratulations, we made it through another one.”_

They spread into the day as Lena came into her own, her genius shining through more and more. Lex was proud of her. He was the only one who let her know it. 

She’d ace a test and he’d pick her up and bend backward as far as he could; really looking quite ridiculous.

She’d win a National Engineering League competition and he’d twirl her around until she laughed.

She’d confide in him about her first crush and he’d give her a knowing smile and a playful squeeze, jostling them a bit side to side. 

And, of course, there were hugs for bad occasions, always tight, always long, always just what she needed.

The variety was endless but the result was always the same. She felt warm, protected, loved.

She used to foolishly believe a hug from her could bring him back. Or, maybe she could shake him out of his mentally deranged state with just a look. 

Hope for his return doesn’t exist any longer, but nevertheless Lena wonders if Lex thinks about those days. It’s irrational, she knows the boy she knew is gone. Still, despite appearances, fantasy is something she indulges in and Lex and his hugs are never far from her mind.


End file.
